


Not Only On Christmas

by renisons



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, percy jackson and the oplympians
Genre: M/M, Riordanverse - Freeform, So here's this, first fic whoop, idk how to tag, percy jackson - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renisons/pseuds/renisons
Summary: based off of the 'what happened to no pda' prompt from novva on tumblr





	Not Only On Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> dt to campjvpiter on tumblr. instagram; prmvcrdial.

Jason’s hands fit warmly in his winter gloves.

The streets were caked with a powdery sugar snow and Leo’s face was lit with a different kind of energy as he marveled at it. Flurries of excited children and other last-minute Christmas shoppers rushing to find the perfect gift surrounded the two of them.

A chime rang from above the nearest shop, and Jason’s eyes darted in its direction. (That wasn’t here before.). A middle aged looking couple stood in the reflection of the glass that belonged to an Ice cream parlor. The man at least had a few inches on the woman and wore a long hooded coat. Without meaning to, Jason watched as the hooded man pulled the woman in and kissed her on the cheek as they selected their ice cream at the counter.

Leo’s mouth was running miles when Jason turned his eyes again. What about, Jason didn’t have a clue. The next thing he knew, the world was still and Jason had his lips on Leo’s cheek, jaw, and lips. They parted, and Jason didn’t know if the flush he felt in his face was from the cold or that he was registering the fact that this was the first time they’ve kissed in front of an audience.

Leo’s mischevious smile could light a city. “Wow, Mr. Grace. Didn’t know you had a thing for dirty old motor parts. I should bring you to the shop more often, then, if it means you’ll kiss me like that again. What happened to ‘no pda?’”  
“S-shut up.” Jason said, equal parts wanting to bury his face in his glove and wanting to kiss Leo again.

“Hey, what have we said about that word, Mr. Grace?”

“That it’s only to be used on—“

 

“Shut up. I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to hear your voice, just kiss me again.”

 

 

 

 

And so he did.


End file.
